Red Stiletto
by Shaanon
Summary: Butuh alasan yang cukup jelas untuk menjelaskan mengapa seorang Akashi Seijuurou bersedia memakai sepatu merah ber-hak tinggi itu. MuraAka. One-shot.


**Red Stilettos  
Author: Shaanon  
Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei  
Pair: Murasakibara Atsushi x Akashi Seijuurou.  
Warning(s): Soft yaoi. OOC. Teikou Era.**

* * *

"Aka-chin, apa itu?"

Ia berkata sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah kaki sang kapten. Sepasang sepatu _Mary-Jane Platform_—yang sewarna dengan darah,—membalut cantik kedua kaki Akashi, membuatnya berdiri tujuh sentimeter lebih tinggi di atas tanah. Dan itu membuatnya dapat melihat Murasakibara yang sedang duduk di kursi di tengah ruangan ganti tanpa harus mendongakkan kepalanya.

Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak bisakah kau melihat, Atsushi?" Kedua alis bertaut, sedikit kesal akan kelambatan pola pikir sang anggota tertinggi klub basket Teikou. Sebenarnya sih, bukan apa yang dipakai Akashi yang menjadi maksud pertanyaan Atsushi Murasakibara—duh, orang bodoh juga tahu kalau itu adalah sepatu merah ber-hak tinggi.

Tetapi, apa yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah—mengapa, Akashi Seijuurou, sang kapten yang ditakutkan sejagat perbasket-an Teikou, memakai sepatu itu.

"Bukannya begitu," Mulai Murasakibara, sambil memulai kembali kegiatan mengunyahnya, "tapi, mimpi apa Aka-chin semalam sampai memakai sepatu itu?" lanjutnya sembari mengambil keripik kentang rasa sate ayamnya. Rasa yang aneh, memang. Namun melihat kapten kesayangannya memasuki ruang klub dengan sepatu wanita dewasa itu jauh lebih aneh.

"Aku tidak bermimpi apa-apa semalam. Aku hanya... merasa ingin memakainya," Alasan yang jelek. Benar-benar jelek. _Please, _apakah tidak ada alasan yang lebih bagus sedikit apa? Seperti...

"Aku kalah taruhan," atau "Aku dipaksa memakainya," atau "B-bukannya aku ingin memakainya, bodoh."

Oke, sayangnya itu semua tidak masuk—Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Masuk—dalam daftar pilihan Akashi.

Mata yang terlihat mengantuk permanen itu memindai pria yang lebih kecil di hadapannya, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tidak ada yang berbeda, hanya saja dia terlihat tujuh sentimeter lebih tinggi.

Kalau saja tubuh kecil itu dipercantik dengan balutan gaun satin yang senada dengan helaian rambutnya, mungkin ia akan terlihat begitu menawan. Dan _elegan_.

Oke, buang jauh-jauh ilusimu tentang Akashi dan gaun merahnya. Kau tidak mau pulang dengan rambut yang terbabat habis, 'kan?

Kepingan _ruby_ itu menangkap pandangan aneh yang diberikan sang pemuda anggur kepadanya. "Apa ada masalah, Atsushi?" ujarnya pelan, dan sukses membuat Murasakibara terbangun dari bayang-bayang singkatnya. Tangan yang lebih kecil mengangkat wajah Murasakibara, memaksa lavender bertemu dengan merah mawar.

"_Ne, ne_, apa Aka-chin sakit?"

Berkedip dua kali, Akashi pun memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu?"

Murasakibara meletakkan bungkus keripik kentangnya di pangkuannya, dan menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. "Yah, karena kau terlihat aneh. Aka-chin yang kukenal tidak mungkin memakai sepatu wanita. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi, sih."

.

.

.

Hening.

Siapa sangka sang monster _Kiseki no Sedai _tahu tentang harga diri?

"Pfff-"

"Hei, kau tertawa ya, Aka-chin?"

"Maaf, Atsushi," Tersenyum. Begitu manis. Senyuman yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan di atas lapangan. Suatu momen yang sangat langka untuk Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum. Ia melanjutkan dengan pertanyaan lagi. "Apa aku terlihat sakit?"

"Hm... Secara fisik sih, tidak. Tapi dari kelakuanmu, kau terlihat berbeda. Apa kau benar-benar Aka-chin?" Jawab yang lebih tua penuh dengan kepolosan di tiap katanya. Juga kewaspadaan. Waspada jika _Aka-chin_ yang di depannya ternyata adalah alien.

Yang memakai _stiletto _merah mengangguk pelan. "Tenanglah. Aku Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou, kapten dari klub basket Teikou. Kekasih dari Murasakibara Atsushi. Apa itu cukup?"

"Ya." Tanpa basa-basi, Murasakibara melingkarkan kedua tangan panjangnya di sekitar pinggang ramping Akashi, merasakan hangatnya tubuh pemuda Sagitarius itu di rengkuhannya. Badan Akashi terasa begitu pas dalam pelukan Murasakibara. Seperti dua potongan _puzzle_ yang berdempetan. Tercipta untuk disatukan.

Tangan kecil yang terbiasa menyentuh bola basket di atas lapangan, kini mengelus pelan untaian anggur sang kekasih dengan lembut. Sentuhan yang berbeda saat ia menggenggam gunting kesayangannya untuk mengancam orang yang tidak mengikuti aturannya. Sentuhan ini jauh lebih berperasaan daripada sentuhan-sentuhan lain.

"Lihat. Aku adalah '_Aka-chin_' yang kau kenal, Atsushi."

Getaran yang ditimbulkan Murasakibara saat ia menggumamkan 'hm' di perut sang kapten membuat Akashi merasa sedikit geli, dan membuatnya oleng akibat kehilangan keseimbangan. Jika bukan karena tangan besar yang menopang lingkar pinggang Akashi, mungkin ia sudah terjatuh terduduk di lantai marmer dibawahnya.

"_Ne_, Aka-chin," Murasakibara mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kepingan _ruby_ itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini. "Mengapa kau mau memakai sepatu itu? Jawablah sejujurnya. Aku tidak suka Aka-chin yang tidak terus terang."

Tidak ada gunanya berbohong lagi pada Murasakibara. Cepat atau lambat si penyandang gelar sebagai pemain tertinggi itu akan mengetahui apa isi hatinya. Masih mengunci pandangannya pada kepingan lavender itu, Akashi pun menjawab.

"Aku... ingin menjadi tipe idealmu."

"Arara? Tapi kau sudah menjadi kekasihku. Apa itu belum cukup?" Ujar Murasakibara, meminta penjelasan lebih atas pernyataan Akashi barusan.

Akashi memandang iris Lavender Murasakibara, "Menurut Satsuki, kau pernah berkata kalau tipe perempuanmu adalah 'wanita yang tinggi'. Aku tidak tinggi dibandingkan yang lain, Atsushi. Dengan sepatu ini, setidaknya aku dapat berdiri setinggi Ryouta, 'kan?"

Dengan selesainya penjelasan singkat dari Akashi, Murasakibara berfikir— apakah otak Akashi telah tertukar dengan Kise. Karena hanya Kise yang dapat berfikir senaif itu.

Memang, kalau ingatannya tidak salah, Murasakibara pernah mengatakan kalau tipe wanita idealnya adalah seseorang dengan figur tinggi—setidaknya sepuluh sentimeter di bawah dirinya. Namun, beberapa bulan ini Murasakibara menyadari kalau rata-rata wanita Jepang tidak akan bisa mencapai tinggi 190 sentimeter. Dan akan menyeramkan kalau ada seorang wanita setinggi Aomine Daiki.

Dan lagi, itu adalah data yang Momoi kumpulkan pada awal tahun kedua mereka. Saat Murasakibara belum mengambil ketertarikan pada sang kapten yang tingginya tidak mencapai 180 sentimeter itu. Saat pikiran Murasakibara masih sempit, dan dengan malas-malasan ia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut seadanya. Tadinya ia malah akan mengatakan tipe idealnya adalah gadis yang bekerja di toko kue, atau putri pemilik perusahaan keripik kentang.

Tetapi sekarang, setelah menaruh ketertarikan pada si pemuda bersurai merah tertentu, Murasakibara merasa tipe idealnya telah berubah—ia rasa wanita pendek tidak buruk juga.

Kebanyakan wanita pendek itu manis. Seperti Aka-chin.

Kebanyakan wanita pendek itu imut. Seperti Aka-chin.

Murasakibara tahu, Akashi bukanlah seorang wanita. Akashi adalah seseorang dengan jenis kelamin yang sama dengannya. Sang kapten memang tidak bisa—salah, tidak mau—bermanja-manja layaknya gadis remaja lainnya. Dan, Murasakibara dapat memaklumi itu.

Tapi ia tidak akan menolak kalau Akashi bermanja padanya. Oh, betapa indahnya kalau itu terjadi.

Murasakibara melepaskan pelukannya pelan-pelan, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, membuat bungkusan keripik yang berada di pangkuannya terjatuh. Bahkan dengan _stiletto_-nya, Akashi masih terlihat pendek di mata Murasakibara. Ia hanya berdiri setinggi leher sang _center_.

Alis Akashi bertaut. "Mengapa kau berdiri, Atsushi?" Jelas sekali ada nada kesal dalam kalimatnya. Kesal karena masa-masa indahnya—yaitu, memandang Atsushi tanpa harus mendongakkan kepalanya, tentu saja—telah hilang. Kini ia harus kembali menatap ke atas untuk melihat wajah sang pemuda anggur lagi.

"Lihat, Aka-chin. Kau bahkan tidak setinggi Kise-chin. Lepaskan sepatumu." Ujar Murasakibara. Tangan besarnya menepuk pelan kepala Akashi, yang langsung ditepis oleh sang kapten.

"Aku tidak suka diperintah, Atsushi. Kukira kau tahu itu."

Murasakibara tertawa pelan, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh nada bicara Akashi yang sedikit diturunkan—suara yang ia pakai saat mengintimidasi lawan atau orang yang melawan perintahnya. "Maaf, maaf. Tapi aku serius, Aka-chin. Lagipula kau tidak terlihat nyaman saat kau memakai sepatu itu." Tangan yang tadi menepuk gumpalan rambut merah itu kini turun untuk membelai pipi porselen Akashi.

Yang lebih muda tidak dapat menahan helaan nafasnya. "Kurasa tidak ada jalan lain. Sepatu ini memang tidak nyaman dan sedikit sempit." Ujarnya, seraya mendorong pelan dada bidang Murasakibara, meminta jalan untuk mempersilhkannya duduk di atas kursi di belakang sang pria jangkung.

Mengangkat kaki kanannya, dan menumpukannya di atas paha kirinya. Akashi pun mulai berkutat dengan _stiletto _merahnya. Dibukanya sepatu hak tinggi itu dan dengan pelan ia letakkan di atas lantai marmer ruangan klubnya. Kini ia dapat melihat jemari kakinya—yang sedikit memerah di ujung-ujungnya akibat tekanan dari sepatu yang kesempitan.

Sepatu pasangannya juga bernasib sama dengan yang sebelah kanan, dan kini kedua belah sepatu itu berdiri berdampingan di bawah kursi panjang itu. Akashi menghela nafas lega, akhirnya ia telah terlepas dari belenggu yang bernama sepatu.

Kini ia dapat merasakan dinginnya lantai di kedua telapak kakinya. Ujung jemarinya terasa sedikit perih, namun itu adalah masalah kecil untuk Akashi. Sakit seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya jatuh. Toh, ia bukanlah seorang wanita lemah.

Murasakibara duduk di sampingnya. Di tangan kanannya—yang selalu terisi penuh dengan makanan ringan apapun,—kini membawa kotak P3K. Kotak kecil berisi alat-alat medis untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama pada siapapun yang cedera di lapangan saat berlatih.

"Kemarikan kakimu," Ujarnya pelan, sambil membuka kotak putih di tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah obat merah dan gulungan perban. "Aku tahu kakimu sakit. Biarkan aku mengobatinya."

Tidak ada jalan lain, Akashi pun menuruti perintah sang _center_. Ia mengangkat kaki kanannya dahulu dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuan Murasakibara. Dengan hati-hati, ia meneteskan beberapa tetes dari obat berwarna merah kecoklatan tersebut pada ujung-ujung jari dan kuku Akashi yang terlihat memerah. Sesekali Akashi meringis kesakitan.

"P-pelan-pelan, Atsushi," perih memang, tapi tidak ada cara lain selain menahan sakit tersebut untuk sementara waktu. Setidaknya, sampai Murasakibara selesai membalut jemarinya. Kaki kirinya juga akan mengalami hal yang sama.

Hasil dari kerja Murasakibara memang tidak serapih _taping_ Momoi. Yah setidaknya ia berusaha, bukan? Tidak ada salahnya menerima kebaikan hati seseorang. Lagipula cukup mengagetkan kalau seorang Murasakibara dapat melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini dengan rapi. Lokernya saja berantakan bagai kapal pecah.

"Selesai." Ujar sang pemuda berambut ungu riang. Ia meletakkan kembali kedua alat medis tersebut kembali ke rumahnya, dan membiarkan sang kapten menurunkan kakinya kembali.

Tidak ada salahnya berterima kasih setelah menerima kebaikan, bukan?

"Terima... kasih," ucapan pelan Akashi sanggup membuat Murasakibara menghentikan kegiatannya—merapikan kembali kotak P3K tadi—dan menoleh kearah sang kapten yang terduduk di sampingnya, mata menatap lurus ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Atsushi."

Ah, manisnya. Aka-chin_nya_ memang jauh lebih manis daripada gadis manapun.

Murasakibara tidak dapat menahan hasrat untuk menyentuh Akashi. Menyentuh, dan mencium lembut pipi halus itu. Mengabaikan kotak putih itu, dengan cepat Murasakibara menyerang sang kapten, membuatnya terlentang di atas kursi kayu tersebut. Murasakibara menggunakan kedua lengannya untuk bertumpu pada kursi agar tidak menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil.

"Aka-chin, boleh aku memakanmu?"

Akashi menoleh ke sebelah kanan, dan ia dapat melihat tumpukan sampah plastik bekas makanan ringan milik satu-satunya maniak makanan ringan di Teikou. "Tidak. Kau sudah makan terlalu banyak, Atsushi."

Murasakibara hanya cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya bagai anak kecil, dan ia pun mengubah permintaannya. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku mendapatkan ciumanmu?"

Akashi diam sebentar, berfikir. Kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"...kurasa tidak apa-apa."

Yang lebih tua pun tidak menyiakan kesempatannya, dan—pelan tapi pasti—mulai turun dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir yang lebih kecil. Ciuman pelan dan singkat. Namun itu cukup untuk kedua belah pihak. Murasakibara tidak ingin kehilangan kontrol disini.

Walaupun orang lain mengatakan sang kapten _Kiseki no Sedai _adalah seekor serigala ganas yang tidak pandang bulu, namun bagi Murasakibara, kekasih mungilnya adalah seekor domba berbulu serigala. Walaupun ia terlihat menyeramkan, namun ada kalanya ia akan menampilkan sisi manisnya pada orang-orang tertentu. Dan Murasakibara merasa sangat beruntung ia masuk kategori 'orang-orang tertentu' itu.

Tidak perlu sepasang sepatu ber-hak tujuh sentimeter atau dua belas sentimeter di kakinya, tidak perlu usaha-usaha untuk menjadi tinggi. Murasakibara mencintai sang kapten apa adanya. Kapten yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. Kapten yang pas sempurna di pelukannya. Kapten yang memiliki harga diri sangat tinggi melebihi tinggi badannya.

Karena _Aka-chinnya_ akan selalu menjadi Aka-chin kecil yang dicintainya.

**.**

**End**

**.**

**Berakhir dengan ajaibnya~ /guling-guling/**

**Lagi-lagi berusaha berkontribusi untuk pair MuraAka. Oh ayolah, fandom ini butuh lebih banyak merekaaa. Terinspirasi dari Kuroko no Basket Character Bible, dimana Mukkun bilang kalo tipe wanita idealnya adalah yang tinggi. Tapi Aka-chin ga tinggi D: saya rada sedih haha, berhubung saya ga tinggi-tinggi amat /salah/**

_**Mary-Jane Platform**_** itu jenis sepatu. Silahkan dicari di google untuk melihat wujudnya. Keren loh, pengen deh. _Okay_, saya sudahi sesi curhatnya.**

**Review akan sangat dihargai. /wink/**


End file.
